


Fuegos fatuos

by Mare_Infinitum



Series: Rojo y dorado [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Battle, Blood, Death, Dunbroch, F/F, Hurt/confort, Love, Night, Romance, Scotland, Vikings, Violence, Witch - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, language barriers, potion, ships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Mérida había recuperado su vida habitual en el castillo, después del desastre con su madre, y vivía en paz. Sin embargo, la alerta de un ataque vikingo en la costa este pone a todo el reino en alerta y Mérida traza un plan que la llevará a conocer a alguien inesperado y a vivir una nueva aventura en el que los fuegos fatuos tendrán bastante protagonismo
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Merida (Disney), Astrid Hofferson/Merida (Disney)
Series: Rojo y dorado [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155245





	1. Una poción... de nuevo

Mérida, primogénita del clan DunBroch, probablemente la chica más orgullosa de toda Escocia, más que todos otros los clanes juntos, hasta el punto de casi causar una guerra. Si no hubiera sido por su orgullo y en parte por su estupidez, probablemente ahora no podría decir algo como esto:

—Y, Ryan Macintosh, primogénito del clan Macintosh, en nombre del rey Fergus, la Elinor y yo, la princesa Mérida, te declaramos esposo de Kelly como ha sido el deseo de ambos… —Se quedó en blanco—. Y viceversa y eso.

—Oh, no te andes con miramientos —replicó el rey Fergus al chico—. ¡Bésala!

Sí, el orgullo y la estupidez tienen utilidad, aunque solamente en parte. Mérida enmendó los errores y las disputas que constantemente surgían con su madre, Elinor, después de (nada más y nada menos) convertirla en oso. Ambas eran tan intransigentes y tan de armas tomar antes de esos hechos, que no había manera de poner paz. Pero las cosas habían cambiado y, ahora, cada uno podía elegir su destino.

—Me sigo preguntando si algún día tendré un yerno —suspiraba la reina Elinor, que tejía cerca de Mérida. Que hubiera cambiado de parecer sobre el destino no quería decir que dejara de querer ser suegra y abuela.

—Mamá, otra vez… —refunfuñaba Mérida.

—Quiero decir, no es tan malo. Sí, ya sé que no te gustaron nada los hijos de los otros jefes, pero no quiere decir que no sigas buscando.

—No busco, mamá —se rio ella, sabiendo que la molestaría.

—Ni tan siquiera sé qué tipo de hombre te gusta.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad. Pero cuando lo descubra, serás la primera en saberlo.

Así era Mérida. Le gustaba ser libre, quizás un poco “asalvajada”, como solía decir su madre antaño, y lo único que esperaba con ganas era el momento de salir con su caballo Angus y explorar los bosques del reino. Además, ahora tenía la suerte de que Elinor lo aprobara e incluso la acompañara de vez en cuando.

No todo era perfecto, por eso.

—Majestad, otro pueblo ha sido saqueado en la costa este por los nórdicos —informó un mensajero al rey Fergus.

—¿De nuevo con extraños sucesos?

—Sí, majestad. Han informado de una sombra que escupe fuego durante el ataque.

—Gracias… ¡Esos Macintosh! Pensaba que los habían derrotado a todos.

—¿De veras creías que Ryan hubiera podido acabar él solito con todos los barcos que dijo? —se burló Mérida, tumbada de mala manera en una silla cualquiera.

—No, pero tenía la esperanza de que les hubieran ahuyentado por lo menos. —Se puso la mano en la frente, como si le doliera la cabeza—. No podemos simplemente esperar que desaparezcan. Hay que enfrentarse a ellos.

Mérida se incorporó, mirando a su padre. A él le encantaba la lucha, como a todos los jefes de los clanes. Casi se podría decir que era su pasatiempo. Pero no se mostraba muy contento de presentar batalla contra los nórdicos.

—¿No hay manera de hablar con ellos? —preguntó ella.

—No conocemos su idioma, aunque suena algo parecido.

—¡Creo que podría tener solución a eso! Prepara a los clanes, que se reúnan al norte de nuestro castillo, nos reuniremos allí.

—¡Mérida, ¿pero qué…?!

—¡Hazme caso! —le gritó, contenta, ya saliendo del salón del trono.

Era una de sus muchas corazonadas. Gran parte de ésas todo salía bien y confiaba que esa también resultaría efectiva. Sacó a Angus de su establo y cabalgó sin descanso hasta llegar al círculo de monolitos donde tiempo atrás habían derrotado a Mor’du.

—Bueno, esto ha sido lo fácil, Angus. Te voy a dejar aquí. —El caballo gruñó un poco, alterado por la magia latente en el círculo, pero le dio un empujón con su morro cuando Mérida ya se había alejado un poco—. Caramba, ¡mira quien se ha vuelto un valiente corcel!

A Angus no le hizo mucha gracia la broma, pero siguió a su amiga entre los árboles. El camino era estrecho, entre la espesura, y era fácil perderse, pero ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces recientemente, recordaba cómo era.

—Bueno, parece que la Bruja ha vuelto —dijo contenta, cuando vio la casa reconstruida y unas luces extrañas en las ventanas. Angus no se atrevió a acercarse a la puerta, pero Mérida llamó tan tranquilamente—. ¿Hola? ¡He vuelto! ¡Necesito un favor!

La puerta se abrió sola. Todos los objetos se movían sin ayuda de humanos, y se giraron cuando Mérida dio un paso al interior.

—¡Oh, querida, has vuelto! ¿Qué objeto maravillosamente tallado quieres esta vez? —exclamó ella, tan contenta, acercándose a la princesa.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no he venido por la madera…

—Ah, ya imaginaba… No digas más, deja que adivine: ¿quieres intentar cambiar tu destino de nuevo?

—¡No! No, que va, estoy muy bien con este.

—Menos mal, porque no tengo ingredientes para esa maldita poción de oso.

—¡Sí, es cierto, podrías haberme dicho cómo funcionaba! ¡Ocasionaste muchos problemas…! —Se estaba desviando del tema—. ¡Pero yo quería pedirte otra cosa!

—Ah, dime.

—¿Hay alguna poción… o truco… o ¡lo que sea!, para hablar la lengua de otro país? Quiero hablar nórdico, concretamente.

—Oh, dioses, dime que no lo quieres para hoy mismo —dijo, hastiada y algo acobardada.

—Pues… —La Bruja bufó—. ¿Qué pasa? Bueno, puedo esperar, pero los clanes no y…

—¡Te voy a hacer una advertencia, pequeña princesa! —le gritó, enfadada, acercándose a pisotones a ella—. Sé que quieres razonar con esos saqueadores. Sé que quieres usar la diplomacia, sé lo que los clanes les desean a esos invasores y, sorpresa, tu padre tiene razón al sentir pesar por luchar contra los nórdicos. ¡Con ellos no se razona! Si dudas, te matarán.

—¿Cómo sabes todo…?

—¡Te daré tu maldita poción! Pero cuando tengas que elegir si luchar o hablar, piénsalo dos veces, porque sé que optarás por lo segundo. —Volvió a una postura más relajada—. En dos horas la tendré lista.

La Bruja desapareció de la casa y todos los objetos se cayeron. Mérida salió de la casa algo contrariada y se encontró con Angus, que se movía nerviosamente por el jardín de la Bruja.

—¿Qué pasa con los nórdicos? No pueden ser tan malos…

Angus relinchó, más nervioso. Mérida se giró y vio un fuego fatuo, lo que la alegró, porque siempre le daban respuestas, por muy enigmáticas que fueran. No dudó un instante en seguirlo. El pobre caballo no lo tenía tan claro.

—Puedes quedarte aquí solo, si quieres… —le replicó con sorna.

Así que ambos se pusieron a perseguir fuegos fatuos. Tardaron media hora solamente a llegar al final del camino. Había una gran roca grabada con símbolos que no conocía. Un fuego fatuo reposaba sobre ella. Mérida sabía que todas las rocas grabadas tenían un objetivo mágico, así que lo lógico (y peligroso) era tocarla. No pasó nada.

—Qué extraño…

La luz no era la mejor, pero el fuego fatuo que se había quedado con ellos les reveló una historia entre los grabados. Era una tragedia. Un pueblo estaba siendo atacado por los nórdicos. Todos parecían morir a sus manos. Entonces, un grupo de mujeres les hicieron frente y consiguieron acabar con el ataque con magia, pero solamente una de ellas sobrevivió.

—¿Y si fuera la Bruja…?

El relato seguía: los nórdicos se fueron con sus barcos. Cuando llegaron a sus casas, hubo una revuelta en los alrededores por el poder. Fue una nueva masacre, en la que los antiguos saqueadores ganaron de nuevo. Solamente sobrevivió una niña que quiso hacer frente a los ganadores, pero apenas medía la mitad de uno de esos guerreros, y huyó. Había una clara victoria allí relatada, pero había un trozo de roca partido, con una continuación bastante maltrecha en los márgenes.

—Ojalá supiera como acaba, pero… ¿qué tendrá esto que ver con la Bruja y los atacantes?

El fuego fatuo le dio una respuesta, de nuevo. Se posó en el monolito, tocando casi la mano de la princesa, y una visión asaltó la mente de Mérida. Una chica rubia con una trenza acechaba en la espesura, viendo a otros nórdicos celebrar algo. Transmitía ira y ansia de venganza. Uno de los nórdicos la vio y huyó al bosque. Allí, se encontró con un dragón. La última imagen era de la chica acariciando el hocico de la bestia.

—¡Oh! ¡Por todos los…! ¿Lo has visto?

Angus le miró, expectante, pero no pasó nada más. El fuego fatuo desapareció, asustado. A cambio, una sombra apareció de la nada encima del monolito.

—¡Ah, no podías contener tu curiosidad, niña! —Era la Bruja, que se mostraba bastante enfadada—. Te lo dije, no te puedes fiar de los nórdicos.

—Eras tú, ¿verdad? La que se enfrentó a ellos y sobrevivió al saqueo.

La Bruja se mostró derrotada y asintió.

—Cuando descubrí que de mi desgracia y de la de esa pobre niña hicieron un grabado honorífico, lo robé y lo traje aquí. —Se irguió, indignada—. ¡No podían hacer una leyenda de una cruel y desigual guerra!

—¿Y el trozo que falta?

—Perdido. Me vieron robando el grabado y me atacaron. En el proceso, mi magia partió el trozo que falta. Probablemente nunca lo encuentre.

—Yo… he tenido una visión —dijo, aunque la Bruja no le hizo caso—. La niña, la que sobrevivió. Sigue viva y es amiga de un dragón.

La Bruja la miró, encajando todas las piezas. Probablemente la niña fuera ahora una adulta y fuera la responsable de los saqueos de la costa este.

—Por favor, princesa, te lo ruego, no vayas.

—Debo hacerlo, es nuestra responsabilidad —respondió, decidida.

—Puede que ella esté buscando este monolito, o peor, podría querer simplemente matar a todos como venganza… No vayas.

—Yo creo que hay más en esta historia que está sin explicar. No puede ser que todo esto sea por un monolito.

—Está bien… —suspiró la mujer. Se sacó la poción de un bolsillo—. Toma. Úsala si ves a esa chica de tus visiones. Hay suficiente poción para varios días, pero tómalo a sorbos. Los efectos se pasan rápido.

—Gracias. Solucionaré esto, no te preocupes.

La Bruja se quedó sentada sobre el monolito, con tristeza, y no supo responder más. Mérida se marchó con Angus, algo triste también, pero sabía que quedarse allí no era la solución.


	2. ¡Testarudos hijos de...!

Con la poción a buen recaudo y con más espacio, Mérida cabalgó rápidamente de vuelta al castillo, aunque le llevó lo que quedaba de día. Era un viaje largo, a pesar de todo. Cuando llegó, su madre salió atropelladamente a su encuentro.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

—Es tu padre, ha reunido al ejército él solo y se ha ido al encuentro de los nórdicos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y los otros clanes?

—Ha enviado mensajeros para que se reunieran en la costa.

—¡Odio cuando no me escucha, testarudo hijo de…! —Su madre la miró enfadada por su actitud—. Debo ir tras él, hay algo que no conoce. Esto es más complicado que unos simples ataques. Si se enfrenta a los nórdicos será peor.

—Voy contigo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Le vas a prohibir algo a tu madre? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Es peligroso… —balbuceó Mérida.

—Creo que últimamente ya he cumplido con todo lo peligroso.

Mérida no fue capaz de convencerla de que no fuera con ella. Elinor parecía querer conocer los detalles que su hija acababa de descubrir, así que ella misma preparó su caballo para partir. Menos mal que su hija iba armada, porque ella no tenía la mínima idea de manejar un arma cualquiera.

—Ya estoy lista. Partimos ya.

—¡Es de noche!

—Tu padre ha hecho lo mismo.

—¡Sí, sois los dos igual de cabezotas!

En vez de enfadarse, su madre se rio de ella, como aludiendo a la inocencia de su hija, y le echó prisa para que montara en Angus y empezaran el viaje.

Fue tortuoso, tétrico, incómodo también, un viaje por bosques y montañas oscuras sin espacio para la luna. La reina no hablaba mucho, estaba concentrada en seguir el camino que la antorcha le ofrecía.

—¿Cómo sabes que es por aquí?

—Bueno, tantos años encerrada en el castillo me han ayudado a comprender las estrellas. Se hacia dónde hay que ir.

—Eres sorprendente —se rio su hija.

—¡Gracias! Y ¿a dónde habías ido?

—Quería una poción de la Bruja para poder hablar con los nórdicos. La tengo, pero he descubierto que los nórdicos mataron a todo su pueblo.

—Pobre mujer… —suspiró—. Pero después del primer desastre, mejor mírate los efectos secundarios de esa poción.

—No tiene ningún… Ah, pues sí. —Y se lo leyó, extrañada—: Hay un montón de ingredientes que no sé qué son y… ¿hortensia? También dice que tomarla me hará más irascible y vulnerable a las emociones.

—Vaya, de vuelta a cuando eras adolescente —se rio Elinor.

—¡No tiene gracia!

No esperaba que una poción tuviera una flor de hacer bonito como ingrediente pero bueno, ella no era la bruja.

Elinor le preguntó más cosas sobre lo que había pasado con la Bruja ese día, solamente para que ambas se mantuvieran despiertas. Mérida le contó el final de la historia del monolito y la visión que tuvo, y que todo había sido obra de los fuegos fatuos.

—Esa chica… podría ser la que está atacando esos pueblos, pero no sé por qué, si nunca ha estado aquí.

—Ahora entiendo por qué tenías prisa por ver a la Bruja.

—Bueno, ya tenía esa idea antes, pero… bueno, si pudiera hablar con ella se aclararía todo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que nunca has tenido un muy buen don de palabra. Más bien te pareces a tu padre en eso —se rio su madre—. Así que ve con cuidado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

—Tengo que echarle la bronca a Fergus, ¿no? Y convencerlo de que no haga una estupidez.

Mérida se rio un poco. Su madre era un caso aparte, y aún más desde que se transformó en oso. No había quien la detuviera. En general, era una familia difícil de detener, entre los trillizos, Mérida y su padre. Elinor solía ser la única capaz de poner orden.

En cierto modo, Mérida se sintió identificada con esa chica. Realmente deseaba verla y razonar con ella. Podría llevarla hasta el monolito, si realmente era eso lo que buscaba.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, después de muchas horas intentando no quedarse dormidas, madre e hija avistaron a las tropas de Fergus. Al final no se habían perdido y habían atajado bastante camino. Parecía que había más gente de la usual allí.

—Tu padre ya se ha encontrado con los otros jefes —dijo Elinor, observando la multitud a la que se acercaban—. Han sido rápidos. Seguro que ya estaban preparados para defenderse.

Estaban muy cerca de la costa. Era una zona alta a la que ellas llegaban, no veían del todo lo que ocurría, así que no supieron por qué el ejército bramó hasta que empezaron a marchar pendiente abajo.

—¡Llegamos tarde!

—Intenta parar a papá, yo voy a adelantarme hasta la costa. Seguro que allí está el ejército nórdico con el dragón.

Mérida se separó de su madre y cabalgó con rapidez entre los árboles, rodeando al ejército de Fergus. Al fondo de todo empezaba a verse el otro ejército, que parecía que estaba detenido en un pueblo costero. Las llamas ya estaban devorando las casas y un dragón menos esbelto de lo que Mérida imaginaba sobrevolaba las casas, esquivando flechas.

—¡Corre, Angus! ¡Hay que detenerlos!

La pendiente ayudó a que llegara antes al lugar. Por el camino pudo ver mejor y vio que los partidarios del dragón eran pocos, pero suficientes para atacar ese pueblo. Y cuando se adentró entre las primeras casas, el dragón la olió y se distrajo de su objetivo para mirarla fijamente. Era como si esperara algo.

—No me hagas nada, no quiero luchar —susurró para sí.

Entonces el dragón cambió de rumbo, lanzó una bocanada de fuego sobre sus enemigos y los pocos partidarios del dragón retrocedieron. Solamente entonces vio Mérida que el dragón era el de su visión y que, subido a él, había la misma chica rubia, solo que más crecidita.

—¡Eres tú!

Saltó de su caballo y se plantó entre los dos ejércitos sin ningún temor. Los escoceses reconocieron a la princesa y hablaron con otros de sus compañeros, que parecían extranjeros. Mérida se centró en la chica.

—¿Por qué les atacas? ¡No han hecho nada!

El grupo de escoceses apoyó esa frase, pero el rugido del dragón les calló. La chica la miraba imponente subida a él, como si evaluara si podía fiarse de ella.

—¿Por qué hay nórdicos viviendo aquí? —preguntó a los escoceses—. Y vosotros no parecéis de la unión de clanes.

Algunos protestaron, otros callaron, y la gran mayoría veía cómo su salvadora se le estaba poniendo en su contra. Entonces un nórdico dijo algo ininteligible para Mérida y la chica le replicó duramente.

—¡¡Silencio!! —gritó Mérida, en especial a los locales—. ¡Vosotros no me estáis diciendo la verdad! Así que vamos a aclarar esto. Y es mejor que no intentéis nada, el ejército del rey Fergus está al caer.

Todos los escoceses se giraron hacia la montaña por donde había bajado Mérida y empezaron a formar de espaldas al dragón, pues el padre de Mérida ya estaba a la vista de todos.

Entretanto, Mérida había sacado la poción y había bebido un sorbo.

—¡Puaj, qué asquerosidad! ¡Es como si hubiera comido mierda de Angus!

Se retorció un poco, lanzó un enorme eructo e hizo señales a la chica para que hablara. Ella no la entendió.

—He dicho que hables —soltó ella, solo que no era en gaélico, sino en nórdico.

—¿Hablas mi idioma? —preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

—¡Funciona! ¡Esa Bruja es brillante! —exclamó. Tuvo que centrarse de nuevo—. Soy Mérida, princesa de este reino.

—Ástrid, de Noruega, aunque no soy nadie —contestó, intentando recomponerse sobre su dragón—. Ella es Tormenta, mi amiga dragón.

—Ah, ¡hola! —Realmente no sabía de formalidades, así que fue al grano—. Sé quién eres.

—Claro, te lo acabo de decir.

—¡No! Digo, tu historia. Sé qué te pasó.

—No sabes nada —dijo con un aire superior.

—¡Y puedo probarlo! Tengo el grabado que cuenta parte de tu historia.

—Ese lo robó una ladrona vieja usando trucos sucios —soltó, como si fuera un escupitajo.

—Pues esa bruja vive aquí y es mi amiga, ¡así que más respeto! —De veras la poción le volvía más irascible—. ¿Por qué atacas a esta gente?

—Sé que los desgraciados que me dejaron sin casa ni familia están por aquí. Llevamos días persiguiéndolos. No te entrometas.

—¡Quiero ayudarte! ¡Y esos otros pueblos no se lo merecían!

—¡Déjame en paz! Solamente tienes el capricho. Por Odín, ya me imagino lo aburrida que debe de ser tu vida para que ayudes a un enemigo. Ahora aparta y deja que acabe con lo que he empezado.

Mérida no se apartó del camino de Tormenta y ésta la gruñó.

Mientras tanto, el rey Fergus estaba entrando en el pueblo y hablaba con los escoceses. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que se estaba cociendo en ese lugar, pero Mérida sí. Ella probó de llegar hasta su padre, pero el ejército entró en tromba para atacar la pequeña cuadrilla de Ástrid.

—¡Hija! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tienes que irte!

—¡Papá, ella no tiene la culpa!

—¿Pero qué dices?

—¿No has visto que entre esos con los que has hablado hay escoceses de fuera del reino y nórdicos? —le susurró—. No nos podemos fiar.

—Son escoceses al fin y al cabo —repuso con firmeza—. Y el dragón es el que ataca.

—¡No es tan sencillo!

Fergus siguió adelante con el ataque, hasta que el ejército de los cuatro clanes hubo ocupado casi todo el pueblo. Entonces, Mérida y él vieron a los pocos nórdicos del pueblo huir en una barca, pese a estar armados, y a los escoceses locales quejarse de ello.

—¡Te lo dije!

—¡Vigila!

Unas llamas pasaron rozando a padre e hija, que rodaron por el suelo. Tormenta había levantado el vuelo y estaba intentando contener al ejército de Fergus con sus llamas.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —preguntó Fergus, avistando unas tropas nórdicas que entraban por la retaguardia de Ástrid.

—¿Qué es eso que…? —Se levantó rápidamente y buscó al dragón—. ¡Ástrid! ¡Ástrid, vigila!

La nórdica tuvo tiempo de girarse a ver qué ocurría. Su cuadrilla estaba siendo rodeada por unos vikingos enormes y varios de ellos cargaban con un artefacto extraño. Ástrid ordenó a Tormenta que se alejara, pero las flechas de los escoceses locales desestabilizaron al dragón e hicieron caer a Ástrid.

—¡Ástrid!

—¡Mérida, no!

La princesa corrió igual hacia ella para socorrerla antes de que los nuevos enemigos la capturaran, pero ellos la ignoraron. Era a Tormenta a quien querían, pues los vikingos que cargaban con esos artefactos dispararon entre todos una enorme red que encerró al pobre dragón. Tormenta cayó al suelo con estrépito y fue arrastrada hacia el bosque.

—Tormenta… —balbuceó Ástrid, con la mirada borrosa y medio ida.

—No hables, estás herida.

Entre todo lo que quedaba de batalla, Fergus buscó a su hija a gritos. Ella consiguió apartar a Ástrid de la batalla, llevándola a cuestas, escondiéndola con Angus entre dos casas. Ástrid recuperó un poco el sentido justo para ver aparecer un fuego fatuo entre ella y su salvadora.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Un fuego fatuo. Nos quiere ayudar, sigámosle.

El fuego fatuo desapareció y apareció de nuevo alejándose del pueblo. Mérida ayudó a subir a Ástrid, que de nuevo estaba mareada por el golpe en la caída, y ambas cabalgaron persiguiendo los fuegos fatuos.

—Tormenta… ¿dónde estás?

—Aguanta, aguanta, ahora te ayudaré a curarte —le susurró Mérida.


	3. Calmémonos. O quizás no.

Los fuegos fatuos las guiaron hasta un estanque con un riachuelo que salía de éste. Angus por fin pudo descansar, mientras Mérida recostaba a la nórdica en la hierba. Ya no respondía y respiraba débilmente.

—Solamente está inconsciente —se dijo para sí misma.

Con la de heridas que ella misma siempre se hacía con cada nueva locura, Mérida simplemente pensó que mejor sería curarle o por lo menos limpiarle las heridas superficiales. Ástrid llevaba una buena coraza, aunque estaba llena de magulladuras. La había usado mucho. A Mérida le costó un mundo desatarla para ver cómo se encontraba.

—No sangra por ningún lado. Los brazos tienen rasguños, pero nada grave.

Le quitó el abrigo de piel que llevaba para examinar las contusiones. Tenía bastantes, pero ninguna era tan grave como para preocuparse, solamente necesitaba recuperarse de la caída y del golpe en la cabeza. Esa chica era realmente dura.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que prácticamente la había desnudado. Enrojeció más rápido de lo que quisiera admitir y le volvió a poner el abrigo.

—¿Qué me pasa? Qué calor… Esto debe ser el efecto secundario de la poción.

No podía dejar de mirar a la chica. Era de un rubio claro muy bonito, tenía la piel muy pálida, unas mejillitas pellizcables y, buf, el poco tiempo que la había visto con poca ropa… Instintivamente se giró de espaldas para no mirarla y empeorarlo.

Era cierto que durante su visión había pensado que era guapa, pero era una niña, no era nada, y la situación era difícil y… ¿por qué estaba pensando en excusas para ella misma?

Se giró de nuevo. Ástrid seguía dormida. Algo en su interior la impulsaba a… a cosas que nunca ni había soñado o que prefería evitar drásticamente cuando las veía en sus padres.

—Por favor, que se despierte pronto y me vuelva a gritar, así acabará esto…

Angus se había tumbado en la hierba también, así que Mérida aprovecharía para descansar. Por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que sus padres estarían preocupados por ella, en especial estando con un enemigo (bueno, o lo que el rey Fergus creía que era un enemigo), pero se durmió rápidamente.

Sin apenas soñar nada, despertó de un sobresalto hacia el atardecer. Angus se había movido de golpe para levantarse y ella se había dado un coscorrón contra el suelo.

—¡Angus!

—Oh, ya has despertado. —Aún podía entender el idioma nórdico.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó a toda prisa, incorporándose.

—Me duele la cabeza, pero he sufrido peores heridas.

—Eso he visto. —Ástrid se giró de golpe, sorprendida—. L-lo siento, tenía que comprobar si tenías heridas graves, y la armadura molestaba y...

—Es comprensible —dijo, girando la cara de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo, repasar su armadura. Mérida fue lo suficientemente ágil para notar que se había sonrojado e inexplicablemente le encantó. ¡Maldita poción!—. ¿Cuándo estaremos preparadas para ir a buscar a Tormenta?

—Normalmente no soy la paciente en estas cosas, pero diría que tienes que descansar.

—Ya he dormido suficiente y no puedo perder a lo único que me importa en este mundo —le espetó, contundentemente. Mérida se sintió algo menospreciada por la falta de valoración y puso mala cara—, así que ¿hacia dónde se han ido?

—No lo sé —mintió. No estaba segura de que el motivo para mentir fuera para que se quedara descansando, pero no iba a permitirlo—. Y podrías haberme agradecido que te salvara la vida, ¡mi padre y su ejército, incluso los que han capturado a Tormenta, te iban a aplastar y a matar!

—¡Pero ahora estoy bien! ¡Tormenta es quien no está bien! ¡Maldita niña tozuda!

Ástrid se empezó a poner la coraza de mala gana. Mérida no pudo aguantar la ira y el despecho (en parte causada por la poción) y sacó su arco.

—Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. ¡Ni siquiera tenemos plan, ni apoyo del ejército!

—¿Qué, me vas a disparar, princesita? Te vas a hacer daño —le replicó con sorna.

—¡¿PRINCESITA?! ¡Oh, de veras que no sabes quién soy yo!

Y disparó un tiro que rebotó en la coraza, rompiendo uno de los nudos y sin hacer daño a nadie. Ástrid soltó la coraza por el susto.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Estás loca!

—¿Sabes qué pasa cuando fuerzas tu cuerpo hasta que no puede más? Que falla. Si sigues con esto, morirás en vano.

—¡No me digas cómo tengo que hacer las cosas!

—Ah sí, ¿eh?

De nuevo, una flecha salió del arco de Mérida y acertó en el hueco de dos dedos del pie y se clavó de lado en el suelo. Ástrid no pudo aguantar la tensión y empezó a mostrar miedo.

—Ya no te puedes mover. —Y dejó el arco en la hierba.

Ástrid se relajó, y fue entonces que, como la adrenalina se fue, todo su cuerpo se desplomó.

—¡Ástrid!

—Me siento… rara…

—Te lo he dicho, no puedes ir a rescatar a Tormenta así, si yo sola te he hecho esto —le repitió, arrancando un trozo de su vestido para remojarlo en el estanque y ponérselo en la cabeza de Ástrid—. Tozuda.

La vikinga se quedó callada, sin decir nada. Tenía el orgullo herido por haber sido tan fácil de derrotar, y más por lo que creía que era una princesita de castillo cualquiera. El mareo se intensificaba solamente de pensar en ello.

—Ah… no puedo creer que tiempo atrás fuera tan como tú.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, igualita. Incapaz de dar el brazo a torcer, siempre desafiando a mi madre, eligiendo ir siempre armada con mi arco y entrenar con mi caballo antes de aprender cualquier cosa típica de princesas. A mi madre le encantaba hacerme pasar por ello. —Ástrid no dijo nada. Ahora, además, estaba equivocada—. Y supongo que lo sigo siendo. O esta poción maldita me vuelve a hacerlo sentir.

—¿La que te permite hablar conmigo?

—Sí. «Efectos secundarios —recitó—: Comportamiento irascible y vulnerabilidad a las emociones». —Ástrid se rio por primera vez desde que había conocido a la pelirroja, pese a su mareo—. Ríete, pero molesto lo es un rato. Además, sabe a rayos.

Hubo un silencio más relajado. Mérida le sacó la flecha de entre los dedos del pie y la tiró cerca de su arco.

—Tienes muy buena puntería.

—Una vez los clanes escoceses compitieron por mi mano en el tiro con arco. Les gané a todos y partí en dos una de sus flechas a treinta pies.

—MUY buena puntería —enfatizó la rubia.

—Eso fue también en la época de desafiar a mi madre en todo. No quería casarme por imposición, quería encontrar yo a alguien. Aunque ni tan siquiera estoy buscando.

—Eres una persona curiosa, ehem…

—Mérida. Uau, ni me había presentado. ¿Ves cómo lo de los modales no es lo mío? —Ástrid se rio un poco más, débilmente—. Siento todo lo que te he causado.

—Creo que te he causado yo más problemas.

—¡Imagina si bebieras esa poción!

Ambas se rieron un poco y Mérida decidió que era un buen momento para indagar un poco más en la historia de Ástrid.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—Tormenta me cuidó y me protegió.

—Es una criatura entrañable pese a… bueno, el fuego y los dientes.

—Lo es —sonrió, aunque luego al torció un poco—. ¿De veras has encontrado el monolito con mi historia?

—Sí, fueron los fuegos fatuos. También tiene la historia de la Bruja que lo robó. Le hicieron lo mismo a ella que a ti. —Vio que Ástrid entrecerraba la mirada. Ella no era capaz de decir un «lo siento» sincero, porque aún pensaba que el grabado no tenía que estar con una ladrona, pero encontraba muy lógico que lo tuviera ella—. Te llevaré a verlo cuando acabe esto. Si quieres, claro.

—Desde luego. Y esas cosas flotantes… ¿decías que eran fuegos fatuos? Los veía a medias en el camino hasta aquí.

—Sí, son espíritus en la naturaleza. Siempre te guían hacia aquello que necesitas si tienes el corazón dispuesto a ello. Seguro que nos ayudan cuando te recuperes.

—Vives en un mundo curioso…

—Bastante, la verdad.

Se miraron durante un instante. Pensaron exactamente lo mismo. Ástrid no fue capaz de decir nada y simplemente entrecerró un poco más los ojos, para intentar no marearse tanto viendo a aquella princesa de pelo inmensamente alborotado mirarla con deseo.

—Perdona —dijo ésta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo un capricho muy grande.

—Lo he visto en tu mirada.

—Esto es culpa de la poción.

—Lo sé.

—Y, aunque no lo fuera, no quiero cumplirlo teniendo a una persona herida aquí.

—¿Te estás intentando justificar a ti misma diciéndomelo a mí? —Casi sonó a burla.

—Pues sí. Es la primera vez que me siento así y quiero entenderlo.

Ástrid se rio de ella con los ojos cerrados. Mérida le dio un manotazo en un brazo, indignada.

—No pienses, solamente disfrútalo —le aconsejó la vikinga.

—No quiero hablar más de ello.

Y la rubia se rio un poco más.

—Es como si tuvieras trece años de nuevo.

Mérida ya ni se molestó en responder, encontró unos cuantos frutos comestibles y se los fue comiendo. Le guardó una manzana a Ástrid para cuando fuera capaz de levantarse. Ella se mantuvo quieta durante horas, hasta que ya fue noche cerrada. Entonces, se levantó y cogió la manzana, que estaba a un par de metros. Mérida había aprovechado para comprobar cómo estaba su arco. Angus seguía pastando tranquilamente.

—Deberíamos preparar un plan —propuso Ástrid, aún sin atreverse a moverse mucho.

—No sé ni cómo es el enemigo.

—Grande, zarpas, lleno de pelo, bruto y un hijo de puta traidor.

—Me acabas de describir a un oso con mala leche.

—Pues ahora que lo dices… —se rio—. No sabemos dónde se han ido.

—Hacia el norte, probablemente. El sur es de donde veníamos nosotros. Necesitaríamos a mi madre en esto.

—Tu madre, la que te controlaba. Claro.

—Es una larga historia, sabe manejarse muy bien en la naturaleza desde que… bueno, la convertí en oso con una poción.

—Por todos los dioses, eso es llevar la rebeldía muy al extremo —se rio de buena gana.

—Fue una estupidez, pero nos ayudó a reconciliarnos.

—Cosas más raras se han visto.

Mérida y Ástrid pasaron un par de horas de esa noche pensando en su siguiente paso. La vikinga reveló que si lo que querían era al dragón, se lo llevarían de vuelta a Noruega y allí sería inalcanzable. Y si era a ella a quien querían, la recibirían con los brazos abiertos en cualquier puerto. Todo implicaba un barco.

—Entonces mejor nos ponemos en marcha.

—En la noche cerrada sin hueco para la luna —soltó, sarcásticamente.

—Ya me pasó ayer con mi madre, puedo repetirlo.

—Tu familia es una caja de sorpresas.

—Y no has visto a mis hermanos pequeños.

Angus, que estaba bastante descansado, se animó enseguida a levantarse y a caminar un rato, aunque tuviera que llevar a las humanas encima. Entretanto, Mérida se estaba armando de valor para soltar lo que ella consideraba la cursilada de turno. Estúpida poción…

—De-deberías montar delante —balbuceó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si te mareas de nuevo, te podré sujetar. No quiero que te des otro viaje en la cabeza.

—¿Y llevas cuánto rato pensando esa frase? —se burló Ástrid. Mérida dio un bote de hipo, del susto y la vergüenza—. Qué dulce, y eso que no lo pareces. Pero tienes razón. Mejor que esté delante.

—¡Sube y calla!

Ástrid subió de forma bastante ágil, a pesar de su mareo, y Mérida la siguió. Ésta mantuvo una firme serenidad cuando sintió el calor corporal de la vikinga en su barriga, pese a la coraza que les separaba. Iba a decirle algo, pero entonces sintió esa presión repentina de no saber el idioma y corrió a tomar un sorbo más de esa maldita poción. Olvidó lo que le tenía que decir, pero se compensó agradablemente con sus brazos en la cintura de Ástrid, para sujetarse ambas. El motivo: Angus había dado un giro brusco al ver una luz entre los árboles.

—Es otro… ¿fuego fatuo? —dudó Ástrid.

—No uno, varios —le susurró sin querer al oído—. Fíjate, forman un camino.

Angus fue solito hacia ellos, resignado a que su dueña siempre los quisiera perseguir. Lo hizo con calma, pues la noche, por mucho fuego fatuo que hubiera, seguía siendo muy oscura. Fue el inicio de un camino tortuoso entre árboles bastante tétricos, cuestas empinadas y muchas rocas. Mérida se aseguraba en todo momento de que Angus pudiera superar los obstáculos con los que los fuegos fatuos jugueteaban como si nada.

Al cabo de una hora de camino, los fuegos fatuos desaparecieron en una colina. Al otro lado de ella, había un pequeño puerto con un montón de vikingos peleándose entre ellos en una hoguera.

—Están distraídos, ahora deberíamos atacar —dijo tajantemente Ástrid.

—Tenemos que pensar una forma mejor, son demasiados. Ni tan siquiera sabemos si Tormenta está con ellos.

—Les sacaremos la verdad a palos.

—¿Así es como lo haces? Ya has saqueado varios pueblos así, sin piedad, sin compasión, solamente con tu venganza. ¿Crees que esto es lo que necesitas?

—¿Ya estamos con las lecciones otra vez? —replicó, cabreada—. Si quieres quedarte aquí, quédate. No permitiré que se lleven a Tormenta.

—¿Te sirvió de algo lo que hiciste hasta hoy mismo?

Ástrid se detuvo, llena de ira reprimida. Buscó entre su vida encontrando una mejor justificación que la venganza por amor, pero no la había. Las cosas solamente habían empeorado, incluso con la presencia de Mérida y los clanes escoceses.

—Me ha llevado hasta ti. Y hasta ellos —contestó, algo más calmada.

—Entonces deja que te ayude. Por favor.

Mérida observó con tristeza la sombra temblorosa de Ástrid, entre la luz que se filtraba por los árboles. La nórdica estaba llorando en silencio. Mérida no se sintió capaz de abrazarla, pese a la ayuda inesperada de la poción, pero le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien.

Ástrid asintió y se quedó sentada, recostada en un árbol, a esperar el momento oportuno. No lo dijo para no dar más pena, pero el viaje le había alterado de nuevo el equilibrio y se sentía mareada. Pero Mérida no lo tenía que saber.

Por otro lado, la princesa albergaba dos esperanzas: que los vikingos se noquearan entre ellos y tuvieran vía libre para rescatar a Tormenta (si es que estaba allí); y que su madre pensara en cómo Mérida se movería y convenciera a Fergus para que dirigiera sus tropas hasta aquel puerto. Era mucho pedir, demasiado, pero lo segundo le iría realmente bien.

—Parece que se han ido a dormir todos —le susurró Mérida a su compañera, al cabo de otras dos horas.

—¿Qué propones?

—Sigilo. Vamos a meternos en el campamento.

—Vale. —Así, sencillo, sin quejas ni rebotes.

Las dos dejaron descansando a Angus en la colina y se movieron velozmente hacia el puerto. Solamente cuando estuvieron muy cerca pudieron ver que la mayoría de los edificios estaban calcinados. Mérida echó una mirada fulminante a Ástrid, que solamente desvió la mirada, en un intento de justificarse.

Los vikingos dormían profundamente. Los ronquidos y balbuceos entre sueños predominaban en el lugar, pero había algunos pocos que seguían despiertos. Unos miraban el fuego (lo que haría que no vieran nada en la oscuridad), otros paseaban ligeramente armados, y unos un par o tres se quedaban muy cerca del mar. Eso último era una buena señal, pues estaban vigilando o a su jefe, o a algo mayor, como un dragón.

—Tenemos que acercarnos más —susurró Ástrid.

Mérida no tuvo tiempo de replicar, su compañera avanzó sin pensarlo. Las dos acabaron extremadamente cerca del único barco que había. Todo el casco se balanceaba por el peso. Salían gruñidos de dentro, seguidos de quejas y maldiciones de alguien bastante robusto. Mérida agarró fuertemente a Ástrid para que ésta no se lanzara al ataque sin pensar.

—Ya sabemos dónde está, no se van a mover hasta el amanecer.

Ella asintió, a desgana, e hicieron el camino de regreso. Y, por una vez, fue Mérida la que quiso desviarse. Una luz entre los árboles la había despistado.

—Ven —le susurró a su compañera.

Se alejaron del pueblo a buen paso, mientras la luz desaparecía de la vista. Lo que vio la escocesa la llenó de alegría: ¡todo el ejército de su padre estaba acampado al otro lado del bosque! Entonces dos manos taparon la boca de ambas chicas, que se sorprendieron y probaron de zafarse.

—¡Sshh! ¡Soy yo, Mérida!

—¡Mamá!

—¿Mamá?

Mérida abrazó con fuerza a su madre, que iba disfrazada con una capa y una antorcha a medio apagar en la mano. Elinor observó a la chica rubia, que se mostraba claramente incómoda, y le hizo una reverencia, como reina que era. Ástrid hizo lo mismo.

—Elinor, ella es Ástrid, la chica de mi visión.

—Y supongo que no me entiende.

—Para nada.

Luego cambió de idioma y le presentó a su madre a la vikinga. Ella sonrió, algo más cómoda. Pensaba que menudo valor tenía que tener esa mujer, yendo de noche, a escondidas a espiar y sin escolta. Realmente Mérida había salido a ella.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

—No sabía que eras tú, estábamos preocupadísimos por ti, papá sigue despierto… Te vio desaparecer y cree que es su culpa.

—En realidad es mía.

—Ya lo sé —le replicó mordazmente.

—Mamá, hemos encontrado al dragón de Ástrid, tenemos que salvarlo, pero solas no podemos. Debe ser antes del amanecer, sino esos saqueadores van a huir.

—Tu padre ha pensado lo mismo. Cuando vio que capturaban al dragón y tú desaparecías con la chica lo entendió todo y los siguió hasta aquí. —Suspiró, aliviada—. Tengo que avisar a todos. ¿venís?

—No, Angus nos espera en esa colina. Bajaremos a la vez que os acerquéis para liberar a su amiga.

—Entiendo. Cuidaos mucho. —Y le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó impaciente Ástrid.

—No has entendido nada, supongo.

—Alguna cosa pillaba, pero mejor cuéntamelo.

—Mi madre avisará a todos para que ataquen justo antes del amanecer. Cuando presenten batalla, nosotras entraremos de nuevo en el puerto y liberaremos a Tormenta.

—Vaya con la reina —se rio. Mérida se sintió orgullosa de su madre y sonrió—. Suena bien ese plan.

—Volvamos con Angus y descansemos.

Mérida ya se giraba para irse, pero Ástrid la pilló por sorpresa con un abrazo.

—Gracias por todo esto.

—¡N-no me las des aún! —reaccionó—. Aún tiene que salir bien.

Ah, pero el abrazo no quería terminarse. Ástrid le sonrió y empezó a andar hacia la colina, a descansar. Mérida la siguió en completo silencio, empezando a cuestionar si aquello seguía siendo por culpa de la poción.

Ambas descansaron al llegar a la cima. Angus solamente se giró para olisquear a Mérida cuando ésta le acarició la crin y se tumbó con él. Ella no fue capaz de dormir nada, después de tanto descanso durante el día. Fantaseó con la idea de que Ástrid se quedara en Escocia a vivir, y fantaseó con algo más realista, que era que se fuera volando hacia Noruega de nuevo, aunque no sabía si quedaba muy lejos.


	4. Historia

Al cabo de unas horas, un murmullo creciente empezó a oírse desde el campamento de los escoceses, lo que alertó a la princesa.

—Ástrid, despierta —susurró, empujando un poco a la nórdica. Ésta se revolvió y se levantó de golpe espada en mano, del susto, pero se relajó al ver la sonrisa incómoda de Mérida—. Perdona. Hay que prepararse. ¿Estás lista?

—Más que lista.

—Y ahora, la verdad.

—Me duele, pero no estoy mareada.

—Eso está mejor —sonrió—. Vamos.

La colina donde ellas dos habían pasado lo que quedaba de noche estaba en una mala posición para moverse: tendrían que cruzar hasta la costa y llegar al bosque donde Elinor les había encontrado antes de que las tropas escocesas cruzaran el lugar. Para entonces, sus enemigos ya estarían dispuestos a luchar o, al contrario, preparados para huir en su barco, que era lo más probable.

Mérida y Ástrid oyeron a los vikingos gritarse unos a otros para levantarse. Ya iban algo tarde. Tuvieron que correr y dar el rodeo hasta la costa, a tiempo de ver que los vikingos recogían sus bártulos y a la vez presentarían batalla.

—Batallarán lo justo para contenerlos y después huirán en el barco —le explicó Ástrid—. Es habitual en nuestros ataques. Hay que darse prisa.

Ese «nuestros» le puso los pelos de punta a la pelirroja, pero no dijo nada. Prefirió seguir corriendo detrás de Ástrid. Cuando ya se podían oír claramente los gritos de unos y otros a punto de encontrarse cara a cara, las infiltradas alcanzaron las casas más cercanas al barco, todas destruidas.

—¡Moved el culo, rápido! ¡Todo tiene que estar listo ya! —bramaba un tipo alto, ancho y con una garra por mano derecha.

—Pues sí que es un oso —susurró Mérida, divertida y atemorizada al mismo tiempo.

En un descuido, todos se alejaron momentáneamente del barco, momento que sin pensar aprovechó Ástrid para saltar y trepar por él. Mérida la siguió a toda prisa, y menos mal que sabía escalar bastante bien, o nunca hubiera pillado a su compañera.

—¡Tormenta! —exclamó emocionada Ástrid, nada más ver a su dragón tumbado y encadenado.

—Uau, le recordaba más pequeño.

—¡Ayúdame a liberarlo, corre!

Ástrid usó la espada para hacer palanca, pero no servía. Mérida simplemente tiró de Tormenta para que se moviera un poco, pero aquellas cadenas eran sólidas. Unos pasos agigantados obligaron a ambas a esconderse, mientras el dragón gruñía.

—¡Cállate! Sabes, me dan igual esos patanes. Me llevaré a los justos para que muevan este trasto. Mientras tú y yo podamos volver a casa, dragoncete, todo irá sobre ruedas, sobre todo sin esa cría entrometida. ¡Qué festejos antes de poder cortarte esa cabezota por fin!

Mérida sintió la ira de su compañera ascender como la espuma. Intentó detenerla, pero con la otra mano ya estaba sacando su arco, porque sabía que no podría con ella ni usando toda su fuerza.

—¡No le vas a hacer nada! —gritó la vikinga, saliendo de su escondite.

—Tú otra vez… ya me parecía raro que simplemente hubieras muerto.

—¡Libérala!

Ese vikingo enorme se acercó a ella con una sonrisa diabólica y blandiendo dos hachas ligeras, que le debían de parecer plumas. No tenía intenciones de hablar. Ástrid se puso en guardia con su espada, pero no pudo hacer sino esquivar los hachazos de su enemigo que parecían querer destrozar la cubierta del barco.

Mérida no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que descuartizaran a su amiga, así que buscó la manera de distraer a aquel monstruo que pasaba por vikingo. No creyó conveniente intentar liberar al dragón en esos momentos, no había forma de romper esas cadenas, necesitaría un martillo o un espadón como el de su padre.

—La tela —dijo, cuando vio el mástil con la vela—. Hora de escalar.

Ástrid vio a duras penas lo que estaba planeando la princesa, suficiente tenía con su enemigo, pero también se dio cuenta que la batalla ya había empezado en el puerto y no iba nada bien para los vikingos. Si quería llevar a cabo su venganza, tenía que ser ya.

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi familia? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a aquella bruja?

—Porque podía y quería. Y porque tenían mis joyas y mi fama.

Ástrid entendió: los vikingos se regían casi por completo por la cantidad de joyas que podían saquear y la fama de violencia que podían adquirir. Ese hombre solamente deseaba una historia épica que perviviera por siglos. Ahora entendía por qué existía el monolito y no, no iba a recuperarlo. La ira inconmensurable empezaba a dominar su cuerpo y eso la desconcentraba.

El vikingo se lanzó en estampida contra Ástrid entonces, pero ella vio un hueco por el que atacar y se lanzó a la carga también. Esquivó las dos hachas tumbando y rodando por el suelo y dio dos tajos contundentes a las piernas de su enemigo. Este bramó de ira y dolor, intentando tenerse en pie, y se giró para atacar, pero miró al cielo de repente.

—¡Cuidado, que va! —gritó Mérida, bajando con un cabo suelto.

Ástrid se alejó rápidamente, retrocediendo hasta el palo mayor, y toda la vela cayó sobre el enorme vikingo, que estuvo desconcertado por unos segundos, tumbado en el suelo por el peso de ésta, pero rápidamente empezó a rasgarla. Ástrid no vio mejor momento, saltó sobre él y le clavó la espada en medio de la garganta.

—Púdrete en la muerte más humillante, desgraciado.

Mérida tuvo que apartar la vista. Elinor y Fergus acababan de subir a cubierta con algunos hombres y también hicieron lo mismo. El cuello del vikingo sangró hasta teñir su cuerpo, parte de la vela y la madera del barco de rojo oscuro, y Ástrid no fue capaz de dejar de apretar la herida con la espada hasta que su enemigo dejó de moverse definitivamente. Cuando lo hizo, sacó su espada ensangrentada como si la hubiera desclavado del suelo y no de un cuerpo humano, la dejó caer al suelo y luego se desplomó ella misma.

* * *

Ástrid despertó al día siguiente en una cama mullidita y elegante. El sol entraba por la ventana. Supuso que estaría en el castillo de Mérida, porque era todo de piedra, había muebles y muchas cosas que hacía siglos que ella no tenía.

Se sintió ligera por primera vez en años, pero también vacía. Nunca se había parado a pensar qué haría cuando por fin ejecutara su venganza. Ahora lo había hecho y pasó de sentirse ligera a ver cómo se le acababa el mundo que conocía. Ya nadie de su mundo existía, o estaba demasiado lejos.

—¡Tormenta!

El susto la hizo levantar de golpe (con su bajada de presión incluida) y miró como pudo por la ventana. Veía una gran explanada llena de gente observando cómo Tormenta hacía piruetas en el aire. Ástrid suspiró, más descansada, y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

—¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar? ¡Soy Mérida!

—Claro.

La princesa traía comida, un poco de fruta y un pastel. No se sorprendió de ver a la rubia levantada, pero no parecía muy contenta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mintió.

—¡Te he traído comida! Te conviene.

Mérida se sentó en la cama y Ástrid la acompañó en silencio. La pelirroja le explicó lo que sucedió después de que se desmayara: la batalla terminó casi inmediatamente, pues los escoceses eran por lo menos diez veces más numerosos y ya habían roto las filas de los vikingos. Éstos se rindieron cuando supieron que su jefe había muerto, liberaron a Tormenta y se fueron en su barco mar arriba. Los clanes se dispersaron de nuevo, de vuelta a casa.

—Tormenta quiso cargarte hasta aquí. Es un dragón muy listo.

—Dragona —puntualizó.

—Bueno, ya.

—¿Y el resto de mi cuadrilla?

—Supongo que huyeron también, mi padre dijo que no les persiguieron cuando los otros capturaron a Tormenta. —Ástrid bajó un poco la cabeza—. Oye, pero no estás sola, me tienes a… ¡a nosotros!

El desliz de Mérida hizo sonreír un poco a Ástrid, pero se mantuvo con la cabeza baja.

—Pensaba que me sentiría mejor… —susurró.

—La venganza no era la solución, supongo.

Ástrid tradujo eso como que había concentrado tanta energía en vengarse que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llorar a su familia. Había pasado diez años largos persiguiendo a sus asesinos, y entrenando, y sobreviviendo. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que toda aquella época había terminado, que había paz, y los recuerdos de su familia, los felices, la asaltaron sin parar.

—M-mi familia… —balbuceó, empezando a llorar, liberando todos sus sentimientos— No está…

Mérida sintió mucha pena por ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ástrid la correspondió y se apretó contra su pecho, pues no era capaz de simplemente estar al mismo nivel que su amiga, y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas por un buen rato. Mérida simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, de vez en cuando secando esas lágrimas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —se preguntó cuando ya se estaba calmando.

—Podrías quedarte a vivir aquí —soltó Mérida sin pensar, con toda sinceridad.

—¿De veras? ¿Me dejaríais?

—Bueno, mis padres no sé, pero a mí me encantaría —dijo, más tímidamente. Ástrid se mostró sorprendida y la miró directamente a los ojos, separándose un poco. Mérida no pudo contener esa mirada y tuvo que romper el momento—. ¡Pero ya se lo diremos luego! Ahora tengo algo que enseñarte.

Ástrid se dejó arrastrar por los pasillos por Mérida, que ignoraba a todos los sirvientes, invitados e incluso a sus padres, porque ella iba directa a por su caballo Angus. La vikinga se sorprendió de lo enorme que era el castillo, cuando por fin salió al aire libre.

—¡Tormenta! —exclamó.

De la nada aterrizó la dragona, que casi se la zampa a lametones. Ella la abrazó con ganas y le dio un beso en el morro.

—Puedes ir con ella un trozo, te será fácil seguirme.

—Eso haré.

Y las dos salieron zumbando del castillo, alterando a todos por el camino. El primer tramo fue el sencillo, el bosque no era espeso y Mérida era fácil de encontrar. Además, Angus iba a toda velocidad por aquellos caminos, lo que era más fácil para Tormenta si tenía que volar.

—¡Aterriza! —le aconsejó Mérida, cuando llegaron al círculo de monolitos. Ástrid así lo hizo, con cuidado de no herir a nadie—. Tormenta no puede pasar, es una zona estrecha y sin lugar para aterrizar. Angus ¿te quedas aquí con ella?

El caballo se recostó en el suelo como toda respuesta, oliendo a su nueva y enorme compañera.

Mérida y Ástrid no tardaron mucho en encontrarse la casa de la Bruja. Estaba haciendo un ruido de tres pares de narices con su particular forma de tallar madera, pero se detuvo cuando ellas dos entraron en su jardín. La Bruja salió de inmediato para sorprender a ambas a niveles distintos:

—Tú… ¡tú eres la niña! —exclamó, agarrándole las manos como si fuera su abuela.

—Lo soy. Ya se ha hecho justicia con esa gente. —La Bruja bajó un poco la cabeza, en señal de duelo por sus amigas.

—¿Sabes hablar nórdico? —interrumpió Mérida.

—Oh, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, princesa. —Luego volvió a mirar a Ástrid—. Sé lo que estás buscando. ¡Sigue ese camino! Que te guíe Mérida.

Las dos muchachas dejaron a la Bruja sonriendo un poco más en paz consigo misma y se volvieron a adentrar en el bosque. Los fuegos fatuos de nuevo ayudaron a encontrar el monolito escondido. Ástrid se adelantó unos pasos cuando lo vio y lo acarició con una mano. Se sintió sorprendida de no guardar rencor ni nada por el estilo a la Bruja, por haber robado el monolito. Solamente la vio como la otra superviviente del ataque de un salvaje que ya no estaba.

—Había pasado tanto tiempo buscándolo… Pensaba en llevármelo, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde. Ahora que lo veo aquí, tumbado y sin ese trozo que le falta, pienso que no puede estar en mejor sitio.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, girándose hacia Mérida—. Por todo. Me salvaste la vida, la de Tormenta, y ahora encima me ofreces un nuevo hogar. Nunca podré pagártelo.

—Bueno, solamente fue un día de locos —se rio, y Ástrid con ella. Entonces, Mérida sacó dos tallos llenos de flores blancas—. Toma, vamos a dejarlos en el monolito.

—¿Qué son?

—Lirios de los valles. De lo poco que escuché de mi madre, aprendí que esas flores significan el regreso de la felicidad, entre muchos otros significados. Yo creo que necesitas ser feliz ahora, más que ninguna otra cosa.

Ástrid cogió una y la dejó al lado del monolito, y luego lo hizo Mérida. Cuando se giró, vio a la vikinga sorprendida. Entre ellas dos había un fuego fatuo, como la primera vez que se encontraron cerca la una de la otra. Luego apareció otro más cerca de Mérida, y ambos se fueron juntando hasta fundirse en uno solo y desaparecer.

—Oh, dioses, hasta los fuegos fatuos… —enrojeció la princesa.

—Podríamos hacerles caso.

La mirada pícara de Ástrid bloqueó a Mérida, que se dejó tomar de las manos y pudo ver cumplido ese dulce y entonces prohibido capricho de besar los labios de la nórdica. Eran tan suaves y tan frescos como había imaginado y lo disfrutó como nunca había disfrutado nada.

—Ya verás la cara de mi madre cuando se entere de esto —rio nerviosa Mérida, después del beso.

Una persona normal se hubiera enfadado por cortar el romanticismo de forma tan drástica y torpe, pero Ástrid empezó a reírse con fuerza, agarrándose a los hombros de Mérida. Ella se contagió un poco de la risa también.

—Entonces esto aún vale más la pena —le aseguró Ástrid, recomponiéndose un poco. Le dio otro beso tierno y entonces miró a Mérida a los ojos—. Oh, vaya, creo que he despertado a la bestia.

Mérida tiró de ella para darle un beso apasionado, pero entre medias tropezaron ambas y rodaron por el suelo, riendo a carcajada limpia, hasta que se quedaron boca arriba mirando las copas de los árboles, cogidas de la mano.

Un fuego fatuo se quedó flotando encima de sus manos.

**FIN**


End file.
